hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Animal welfare during World War II
:(smile) the presence of "Anti-tobacco movement in Nazi Germany" in the 'See also' list may be a little surprising, but it is part of a right-wing correlation of Nazi policies, some progressive, some regressive, that have real or imaginary counterparts in the policies of the Left. The conclusion they draw from this is supposedly, that the Left is Nazi. It should be no surprise that modern people who were among the most cruel to people were kind to animals-this kind of compensation is easy, as uncomplicated animals are easier to love than people sometimes, and it can be seen in the culture of e.g. England, where even the English count themselves as cold, and standoffish to strangers, but pride themselves on being a nation of animal lovers. Well, they did ban fox hunting. Animal welfare during World War II refers to the safety and wellbeing of animals during World War II. Nazi Germany thumb|right|185px|Despite being a keen hunter, Göring announced in 1933 that those who still thought they could "continue to treat animals as inanimate property" would be sent to a [[Wikipedia:concentration camp.Arluke & Sanders 1996, p. 133.]] After the National Socialists came to power in 1933, Germany saw a series of new and changing laws, some of which included animal welfare.DeGregori 2002, p. 153. The new Nazi government took many measures to ensure the health and protection of animals,Arluke & Sanders 1996, p. 132. and several top Nazi chieftains such as Wikipedia:Adolf Hitler, Wikipedia:Heinrich Himmler, and Wikipedia:Hermann Göring were strongly opposed to the mistreatment of animals.Arluke & Sanders 1996, p. 132.Proctor 1999, p. 5.Kitchen 2006, p. 278.Wilson, Bee (9 October 1998). "Mein Diat – Adolf Hitler's diet". New Statesman. UK: Wikipedia:Questia. Retrieved 22 July 2014. Animal welfare eventually became a top political issue within the Nazi state.Proctor 1999, p. 5. In fact, the current animal laws in Wikipedia:Germany are modified versions of those introduced by the Nazi's.Braun & Castree 1998, p. 92. When war broke out, in 1939, Germany had many Zoo's and millions of house pets. In the battles for Wikipedia:Poland, Wikipedia:France, and the Wikipedia:Soviet Union, millions of horses were used in large military campaigns.Flitton 1994. However, as summer turned to winter in Wikipedia:Russia, an estimated 170,000 horses were killed by the bitter freezing temperatures outside Wikipedia:Moscow in between December 1941 – January 1942.Dunn 2005, p. 226. It's unknown exactly how many animals in Germany were overall killed during the war.A conclusion drawn from the fact it was not possible to find any reliable third-party sources regarding the specific subject at the current time. United Kingdom The United Kingdom had augmented its initial Cruelty to Animals Act of 1849 with an anti-vivisection law in 1876. Other animal welfare laws followed, and animal rights movements. During the Wikipedia:interwar period, the work of animal welfare charities gained acceptance for this cause.Gardiner, Andrew (16 January 2014). "The "Dangerous" Women of Animal Welfare: How British Veterinary Medicine Went to the Dogs". Wikipedia:Oxford University Press. Retrieved 22 July 2014. But, as some animals, especially horses, donkeys, mules, and camels were considered very transport-useful in times of war, Britain, after the Wikipedia:Second Boer War (1899 – 1902), increased the use of such animals in the military up until the 1930s.Dent 1978, p. 61-64.Gudmundsson 2004, p. 56. left|thumb|225px|[[Wikipedia:Rip (dog)|Rip, a dog that became famous during The Blitz for founding victims in the wrecked houses."Ilford Animal Cemetery". PDSA. Retrieved 3 August 2014.]] In Wikipedia:London, the air raid-sirens sounded within minutes of Neville Chamberlain's announcement that hostilities had begun.Martin 2008. The city was to see some of the most heaviest German bombing of the war, which became known as "Wikipedia:The Blitz", in which an estimated 750,000 animals (mostly house pets) were killed. Molland, Judy (19 October 2013). "Remembering the 750,000 Animal Casualties of World War II". Wikipedia:Care2. Retrieved 22 July 2014. Campbell, Clare (31 October 2013). "What happened to Britain's pets during the second World War". Wikipedia:Express. Retrieved 22 July 2014. In the aftermath of this, the so-called "Wikipedia:Dickin Medal" was created. Described as "the animals Victory Cross" it was awarded to 53 animals (32 pigeons, 18 dogs and 3 horses) between 1943 – 1945."The Dickin Medal". Animals In War Memorial. Retrieved 3 August 2014. As a result of the weak British war economy, the army lacked modern military vehicles.Jackson 2006, p. 138. The notorious desert land and sandstorms of North Africa made it difficult for tanks and vehicles to get around. Therefore, the British forces employed some 6,500 horses, 10,000 mules, and 1,700 camels, and increased these numbers during the Wikipedia:Allied invasion of Italy by using local mules.Costelle & Clarke 2009.Army Medical Services Museum. "History of the Royal Army Veterinary Corps". RAVC History. Retrieved 30 July 2014. United Sates Soviet Union Japan See also * Wikipedia:Animal welfare in Nazi Germany * Wikipedia:Anti-tobacco movement in Nazi Germany * Wikipedia:Animal rights and the Holocaust Wikipedia:Template:animal welfare References Sources * * Dunn, Walter Scott (2005). The Soviet Economy and the Red Army, 1930-1945. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 0-275-94893-5. * * * Gudmundsson, Bruce I. (2004). On Armor: The Military Profession. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 0-275-95019-0. * * * * Jackson, Ashley (2006). The British Empire and the Second World War. Continuum International Publishing Group. ISBN 1-85285-417-0. * * * Wikipedia:Category:Animal welfare Wikipedia:Category:World War II Category:Animal welfare Category:World War II Category:Laws of war Category:International humanitarian law Category:Humanitarian law Category:Animal rights Category:Applied ethics Category:Controversies Category:Human–animal interaction Category:Rights